A Heart of Gold
A Heart of Gold is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game. It is also the second case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot Chief of Police Annika Muscare congratulated the player once more for successfully solving their first murder investigation alongside Detective Dexter Alstott. She then informed the player that Junior Detective Violet Windell had returned from her vacation and that she was assigned to be the player's partner in the next case. Shortly after, Violet came inside and was ecstatic to be back at work. Annika introduced the player to Violet, who then offered to show the player her favorite landmark of Daytide Coast. The player agreed and the two went off to Main Street, only to find the crushed dead body of a wealthy Irish immigrant named Colleen Fitzgerald and began their first murder investigation as partners. As the investigation ensued, the team received an anonymous call from a mysterious individual claiming to know who murdered Colleen but wanted to let the police handle the matter. However, they did tell the team to investigate the boardwalk near Main Street. This proved to be very helpful as the team found another piece of evidence against the killer. The anonymous caller later told the team that Colleen was attempting to escape Pinefield because her visa expired, making her an illegal immigrant. The team investigated the victim's home and the aforementioned boardwalk as well as flagged five suspects during the investigation: Aidan Kavanagh, an Irish immigrant who secretly fell in love with the victim and felt heartbroken when she was planning on running away upon learning immigration knew she was an illegal immigrant; Sheila Fitzgerald, the victim's sister who felt overshadowed by Colleen all her life and constantly felt ignored by her family even when she became the first in her family to obtain a post-secondary education; Marcus Burton, a street thug revealed to be a member of The Grim Reapers gang who was blackmailed by the victim when she learned of his affiliation with the gang; Sebastian Granville, a passionate tourist who argued with the victim after she broke his souvenirs and camera; and Celeste Murphy, a cabaret dancer who became obsessed with the victim and tried to pay her for sex but she was outed by Colleen. After confirming the murder weapon to be a pot of gold and gathering enough evidence, the team incriminated Aidan Kavanagh to be the killer. Once Violet had provided all the evidence in front of him, Aidan admitted his sadistic crime and revealed that Colleen married her way into wealth and the United States. Following Colleen's husband's death, she lost her identity as an Irish woman and assimilated into the predominantly American culture. Aidan was furious not only at this but at Colleen's cowardly move of attempting to escape the country with him despite the fact that he harbored feelings for her. This drove Aidan over the limit so he wanted to remind Colleen of where she came from while giving her what she wanted. He wanted Colleen to take out all her funds in gold and to meet him at Main Street where he awaited with a black cauldron. When Colleen arrived, Aidan knocked her out with a gun he stole and put the gold into the cauldron. Using his strength, he used the pot of gold to crush Colleen to death. Afterwards, he removed her heart and replaced it with a gold bar to symbolize her greed for wealth and loss of self-identity. All this was grounds for Violet and the player to send Aidan to trial in an instant. Aidan told Judge Bloodworth that he killed Colleen because of his intense passion for his country, but Bloodworth didn't want to hear his attempt in justifying murder. He later asked Aidan what he did with the victim's heart to which Aidan refused to respond. He then sentenced Aidan to 35 years in jail with no parole possibility. Following Aidan's incarceration, Chief Muscare wanted the player to interrogate Marcus about The Grim Reapers gang, prompting Violet to take the player with her to question him. Marcus accidentally blurts out that he lost his knife, immediately making Violet suspicious. Once the team searches Main Street, they find the knife Marcus mentioned. Li analyzes it and discovers the knife was reported stolen just like the gun in the previous investigation. The team confronts Marcus about this, who admits that the gang is stealing weapons from ordinary citizens and collecting them. When Violet asks Marcus why The Grim Reapers are doing this, he says he will not reveal anymore and hopes he will soon be free. Violet then reads Marcus his rights before arresting him. Meanwhile, Officer Renee Montoya, one of the officers disguised in civilian clothes patrolling the Daytide Coast bridge, reports to the player about the same suspicious person lurking around the boardwalk. Violet and the player investigate and find a locked box and faded paper. The team are horrified to discover a heart inside the box. Ina verifies that the heart belongs to Colleen but notes that there were needles pinned on different sides of it. Perplexed, she sent it to Shane who waits in his office with his analysis on it. According to him, the pins on the heart match the constellation sign "Auriga" which is associated with meteor showers and destruction. The team was bewildered but agreed to visit Aidan in prison to question him. He admits he is a member of The Grim Reapers and put the pins in Colleen's heart to leave the gang's mark whenever they murder someone. He also admitted to taking the gun he used to knock Colleen out from the gang's supply. With this knowledge, Violet is worried that the gang is planning something. After using carbon powder on the faded paper, the team reads the message and learn that it's from the anonymous caller who wants the team to question Celeste about The Grim Reapers as she's the only person with inside knowledge without being a member. Celeste is shocked to be questioned about this since she doesn't know how someone else could know about her intelligence on the gang. Unfortunately, she doesn't reveal much but says that Colleen has always been a target of the gang. The team then decide to search the victim's home, only to find a family photo collage. Shane is thrilled to tell the team that he compared a photo of Sheila to the photo of masked Grim Reapers members and determines the member on the far left is Sheila. The team goes to arrest her. Before she is arrested, Sheila says the revolution is near. Once these events transpired, Violet took everything they learned and came to the conclusion that The Grim Reapers are an extremely dangerous gang collecting weapons that have concocted a plan they are going to carry out soon. She says she will report to Chief Muscare about this while the player can enjoy the rest of their night. Summary Victim *'Colleen Fitzgerald' (crushed to death before having her heart replaced with a gold bar) Murder Weapon *'Pot of Gold' Killer *'Aidan Kavanagh' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes cigarettes *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect has a cold Killer's Profile *The Killer smokes cigarettes. *The Killer is superstitious. *The Killer has a cold. *The Killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. *The Killer stands 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Costume Box, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Colleen Fitzgerald) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ladybug Jewel) *Analyze Ladybug Jewel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is superstitious) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Thank You Card; New Suspect: Aidan Kavanagh) *Ask Aidan Kavanagh about his thank you card to the victim. (Prerequisite: Thank You Card found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Prerequisite: Aidan interrogated; Clues: Victim's Safe, Faded Notebook) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (New Suspect: Sheila Fitzgerald) *Inform Sheila Fitzgerald of her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Sheila identified on Family Photo) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marcus Burton) *Interrogate Marcus Burton about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pot of Gold; Attribute: The Killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Camera, Rock Pile, Bloody Dagger) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Granville; Profile updated: Sebastian is superstitious) * Ask Sebastian Granville about his photos of the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) * Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Mysterious Insignia) * Examine Mysterious Insignia. (Result: The Grim Reapers Insignia) * Confront Marcus about the victim knowing his secret. (Prerequisite: The Grim Reapers Insignia identified; Profile updated: Marcus smokes cigarettes and is superstitious) * Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Strange Fluid) * Analyze Strange Fluid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a cold; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Coffee Table) * Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Strange Fluid analyzed; Clues: Answering Machine, Faded Trophy) * Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Answering Machine. (12:00:00) * Question Sheila about her sibling rivalry with her sister. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Sheila smokes cigarettes, is superstitious, and has a cold) * Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Text; New Suspect: Celeste Murphy) * Talk to Celeste Murphy about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Trophy Text unraveled; Profile updated: Celeste smokes cigarettes) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Street Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Gun, Faded Envelope) * Examine Gun. (Result: Green Substance) * Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) * Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Money Envelope) * Ask Celeste why she gave money to the victim. (Prerequisite: Money Envelope unraveled; Profiles updated: Celeste is superstitious and has a cold, Sebastian has a cold) * Investigate Boardwalk Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Device) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map) * Ask Aidan why the victim wanted to run away with him. (Prerequisite: Map restored; Profile updated: Aidan smokes cigarettes, is superstitious, and has a cold) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00; New Clue: Audio Waves) * Examine Audio Waves. (Result: Sebastian's Voice) * Question Sebastian about his heated argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sebastian's Voice identified) * Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: All three suspects must be interrogated first; Clue: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer stands 6'0" tall) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Shooting the Breeze (2/6). (No stars) Shooting the Breeze (2/6) * Interrogate Marcus about The Grim Reapers. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze) * Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Marcus interrogated; Clue: Knife) * Examine Knife. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) * Question Marcus about the stolen weapons. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Clues: Locked Box, Faded Paper) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Heart) * Analyze Heart. (09:00:00) * Ask Aidan about Colleen's heart. (Prerequisite: Heart analyzed) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message) * See what Celeste knows about The Grim Reapers. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Reward: MALE Cabaret Suit, FEMALE Cabaret Dress) * Investigate Coffee Table. (Prerequisite: Celeste interrogated; Clue: Torn Book) * Examine Torn Book. (Result: Collage) * Analyze Collage. (12:00:00) * Arrest Sheila for being a member of The Grim Reapers. (Prerequisite: Collage analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is the one of the cases of Pinefield in which Ina has to perform more than one autopsy task. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Suspects suffering from a cold will occasionally animate to sneeze during this case's cutscenes. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *This case is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast